My Name is Craeston
by Vryzas
Summary: Spin off dari Aincard Story (Lone Drayar). seorang player yang bernama Craeston, Beta Tester siap memasuki SAO


My Name is Craeston

Tokoh:

· Craeston

· John Constantine

· Zatanna

· Frankenstein

Genre: Fantasy

Rating: T

 **Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & DC Comic (Justice League Dark), Aincard Story (Author Lone Dreyar)**

 **Warning: EYD, tanda baca, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, Prologue dan Spin off dari Aincard Story (Author yang bernama Lone Dreyar)**

Barangkali ada yang menanyakan ... mengapa aku, seorang pria muda berpangkat Jenderal Angkatan Darat ... bermain dalam game Sword Art Online? Semua orang tahu, bahwa game tersebut merupakan _VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Online Role-Playing Game)_ kematian. Banyak player terbunuh di _Aincard Castle,_ kastil melayang di langit. Belum lagi, para player terjebak di sana selama dua tahun. Seharusnya, pemerintah Jepang harus membuat kebijakan untuk menangkap _Creator Sword Art Online_ , Kayaba Akihiko dan memenjarakannya. Bukan hanya para penduduk jepang, bahkan pemerintah dan militer juga mengecamnya.

Sayangnya, aku gak peduli dengan omong kosong itu. Sejak awal, aku adalah seorang Beta Tester. Satu diantara seribu player yang bisa bermain di sana. Bukan hanya itu, kemampuanku dalam _skill_ membuat disegani banyak orang. Hanya aja, aku memilih untuk menjadi orang bego. Bukan hanya itu, aku memang gak suka dengan _game online_. _Game_ itu hanya buang-buang waktu ku saja. Meskipun 10.000 terjebak di sana, aku juga gak gubris dengan perkataan Kayaba maupun para player lainnya.

Tujuanku satu ... mencari sumber supernatural di Sword Art Online. Itulah misi yang harus kupenuhi. Jika tidak, mereka akan membunuhku.

Tentu saja, yang kumaksud adalah Justice League Dark. Aku adalah satu anggota bayangan untuk menggantikan Swamp-Thing. John Constantine, Zatanna dan Frankenstein adalah pendiri Justice League Dark. Dari sekian member, hanya Zatanna yang berasal dari Justice League. Barangkali, aku harus belajar untuk menguasai ilmu sihir sepenuhnya. Kalau aku menjadi seorang Jenderal terus, lama-lama aku bosan. Aku ingin melindungi Jepang dari kehancuran. Hanya itu.

Sayangnya, kejadian tersebut membuatku kesal. Terutama Zatanna.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus aku yang bermain Sword Art Online?" gerutuku kepada mereka.

"Yang suka game duluan itu sapa? Lagian, masih banyak urusan di dunia nyata selain membantu John." Kata Zatanna.

"Jadi ... kau memilihku karena hal itu? Aku gak mau! Lagian, kalau aku bermain Sword Art Online, apa untungnya bagiku?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan dari Zatanna.

John selesai merapalkan mantra dan mengambil toples jantung _the Fallen_. Warna hitam pekat, banyak darah berwarna hitam dan dipasang segel bertuliskan: Dilarang membuka toples ini, jika gak mau dirasuki oleh iblis.

"Kau gak perlu bermain, mate. Tapi mencari tahu usul-usul Invunche. Dimulai dari game itu. Apalagi, makhluk astral itu seringkali menyusahkanku." Akui John.

"Dan kau seringkali nyaris mati, karena keegoisanmu, bung." Kataku sinis.

Salah siapa, yang memulai menyegel dengan merasuki tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal, aku seharusnya tahu, bahwa Invunche berbeda dari makhluk lainnya. Sebelumnya, dia mencoba menahan diri sambil memohon kepada Anne Marie, mantan kekasih John sekaligus biarawati di New Mexico. Tapi aku yakin, makhluk itu bukan Invunche. Terakhir aku membunuh monster sialan itu, adalah di Yokohama, di stasiun bawah tanah.

Ngapain juga aku membahas masa-masaku yang suram gini? Yang jelas, karena mereka, aku pun bergabung dengan Justice League. Menurut mereka, kemampuanku dalam mengenal magis sangatlah bagus (walaupun aku akui, kekuatan Zatanna lebih kuat dariku, karena kekuatannya mengontrol dunia).

"Jangan panggil aku bung, mate. Aku sekarang berangkat ke Utah, untuk menangani spirits yang ada di sana." Kata John.

"Utah bukanlah tempat favorit untukmu, John. Itu adalah—"

"Aku paham, Zatanna. Aku paham." kata John menyangkalnya.

Kemudian, John berangkat bersama asistennya, Chas dan naik taksi. Taksinya itu jadul banget. Bentuknya kotak kecil dan agak melebar sedikit. Warnanya pun kuning dengan garis hitam putih di samping pintu.

Zatanna hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara itu, Frankenstein sedang belajar menguasai ilmu magis lagi. Tapi, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan John Constantine. Trench Coat coklat dan mengenakan dasi merah. Jujur aja, aku gak ngerti mengapa, orang seperti Frankenstein harus mengikuti John sampai _detail_? Udah rambutnya, cara berpakaian hingga menggunakan ilmunya. Bedanya, attitude Frankenstein yang gak berubah. Yaitu Polos.

"Lalu, aku gimana?" tuntutku.

Aku yakin, mereka gak akan melupakanku begitu aja. Jika sampai mereka mengabaikanku, akan kutaruh mereka ke lubang hitam dan wajib menghirup api neraka sampai membusuk.

"Seperti yang kukatakan ... main game Sword Art Online dan musnahkan Invunche secepatnya. Kalau bisa ... bunuh Baphemot." Kata Zatanna.

"Baphemot? Bukannya itu kambing bertanduk yang digambarkan sebagai lingkaran setan?" tanyaku.

"Jangan terlalu percaya buku yang gak jelas donk." Kata Zatanna. "Akan kuberikan sune magic ke dalam pikiranmu dan syarafmu. Hal itu dapat mencegah terpanggang."

" _Seriously_? Hanya itu?" kataku gak percaya.

"Yup. Tapi kau harus berjanji ... setiap makhluk astral yang kau incar, memiliki efek samping. Jadi, seandainya kau membunuhnya, akan ada misteri di balik pemilihan monster oleh Kayaba." Kata Zatanna menjelaskan.

Aku hanya bengong. Efek samping? Kalau memang mirip seperti obat, setidaknya bisa menghentikan efek tersebut dan beralih ke _skill_ aja. Di dalam dunia Sword Art Online, gak ada yang namanya sihir.

Tapi, Zatanna memang hebat. Dia membuat pengecualian dan mengubahku menjadi _ancient rune_ dan _dark magic_. Dalam artian, aku bisa menggunakan sihirku kapanpun aku mau. Hanya aja, ada bayaran yang harus ditebus.

"Baiklah. Aku terima. Kalau ada masalah, gunakan _bi-location_. Aku segera ke sana, Zatanna." Kataku.

Bi-location sendiri merupakan sihir hologram. Jika disentuh, maka akan membentuk partikel-partikel debu. Maksudnya, dia terlihat nyata, tapi tubuhnya bukan di lokasi yang dituju. Sihir tersebut hanya bertahan sekitar 4 menit. Setelah itu, orang yang menggunakan Bi-location harus menghirup napas dalam-dalam setelah melakukan kontak dengan lokasi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengiyakan tersebut? Apa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Zatanna.

"Bukan ... karena kau sudah menggunakan tubuhku. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah _player_ berbahaya. Dan juga, aku telah membuat janji dengan Kayaba dengan dua kondisi. Memalsukan kematian buatnya dan juga ... _indicator player_." Kataku.

Frankenstein telah selesai merapalkan mantranya. Zatanna menolehnya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aku pun menggunakan _NerveGear_ dan posisi tidurku di atas simbol pentagram.

"Siap?" tanya Zatanna.

Aku mengangguk. Sword Art Online. Dunia virtual yang akan kukunjungi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku juga berharap, ada jawaban misteri munculnya makhluk astral selain invunche.

"Dabbolos Osmoros Zuecharantashi!" teriak Zatanna.

"Abama Alaaay Shukufuu Hoyyosaphirto Uzemblessianos!" teriak Frankenstein.

"Link Start!" teriakku.

Begitulah kisahku. Craeston sendiri berasal dari Cry and Stone. Artinya batu menangis. Tapi, aku mengambil dari bahasa latin kuno, yang artinya kutukan.

Tamat

P.S: itulah ceritanya. Craeston sendiri adalah anggota OC dari Justice League Dark. Bisa dibilang, dia memegang kunci makhluk astral ada di Sword Art Online. Meski sepele, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan hal itu. Bisa-bisa dirasuki hantu. Untuk konflik mengapa dia memilih _indicator player_ , kuserahkan kepada Lone Drayar. Dialah memegang kunci cerita Aincard Story ^_^


End file.
